


Plot seeds (meta)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: Jacqueline Speel's plot ideas [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Jacqueline Speel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot seeds (meta)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

This is a list of 'hooks' for developing stories referring to events actual or implied in the series which are not developed therein. They are all compatible with canon - but could be developed as AUs. There are, of course, many other possible stories that do not directly relate to events shown. Some of the comments indicate likely assumptions - for example staff replacements for Star One).

I have tried to create a (reasonably) systematic list of possibilities to act as a checklist - some have already been developed in various ways. I make no claim to exclusivity beyond the creation of the list.

I will consider additions (and bring out a supplementary list if there are enough of them).

See also the [List of dreams and other departures](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4741829) and [List of AUs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4741808).

 

## Generally

What are other rebels/rebel groups/independence groups doing? What are their agendas: do they have coherent plans of action (including what they will do after the revolution succeeds) or ideologies?

Are there active groups among the lower grades? (Not necessarily rebel - unions etc.)

To what extent do other rebel groups benefit from Blake's activities, his drawing attention away from them - or do they resent him for gaining all the glory?

The actual political structure of the region: Federation, rebels, independent planets (Lindor, Trantania by implication) some actively hostile towards the Federation (including whatever occupies the Darkling Zone, and Epinal), regional groupings (Teal and Vandor etc), planets operating for their own purposes (the Darkling Zone, Ultraworld, the Thaarn etc).

Some of the planets etc within the Federation's galactographic region are independent of it - how is their relationship with it defined and how do they interact with it - including the backers of XK 72.

How many other regional groupings are there comparable to the United Planets of Teal and the Vandor Confederation - and how do they interact with each other and the Federation?

Could the independent planets/groupings act against the Federation, directly or in alliance? (What Avon is trying to create in Warlord could be happening elsewhere - so the basics are familiar)

What other regional entities are there in the galaxy - and not just those involved in the battle of Spacefall.

 

## Season 1

### Very PWB

Dorian's adventures.

The Ensors' adventures (and, possibly, other scientists in self-imposed exile).

Avon's teddy bear (not canonical, but an actor creation).

Servalan and Kasabi.

The Outsiders.

The setting up of Star One (which probably served various functions - not least so that it could be maintained without someone deciding to investigate - or pull the plug on its resources, on the assumption that the money is going nowhere).

The original contact that led to the setting up of the minefields.

Overlapping the series, and independent until encountered.

The alien take-over of Star One. (Some of the problems may have been due to 30 years of accumulated faults, additions, hacking etc).

Dochelli's journeys (the group he was involved in brain printing might have been the replacements for earlier scientists etc sent there: there are likely to be some deaths/retirements from active service in 30 years.).

The adventures of Cally, Tarrant and Soolin prior to meeting the main group.

 

### Pre-Way Back

What led Blake to get involved in the Freedom Party - did he try and promote reform within the system and switch when it became evident that this would not work, was he persuaded to join the cause or what?

Blake's earlier trial and tribulations.

Anna Grant faking her death, and how she became linked with Chesku.

There may be a period of time between Gan's implant and his being put on the London - otherwise why would he know he needs company? (If one implant of those installed went haywire, it might have been decided to ship all recipients to where they will cause no obvious harm.)

Avon's bank scam(s).

 

### The Way Back.

The further careers of Alta Morag and associates, and the Clerk of the Records.

Dev Tarrant: what connection or influence does he have over the Tarrant brothers. (He may be co-opted as Champion of Teal - or be the representative mentioned in 'Blake.'). Why is he on Earth anyway?

What would Travis' reaction be to knowledge of Blake's exile?

What actually happened to Blake's siblings - not all the information about them may be correct.

How much of his past does Blake ever remember? Does he ever switch to his alternative identity?

 

### Spacefall

Leylan is not surprised that the maintenance has not been carried out. A matter of the prison service being of low importance or a sign of general Federation weakness?

Did Artex get his captaincy?

Krell survived, if somewhat damaged when last seen: what became of him?

What happened to the previous inhabitants of the Liberator-to-be.

Why did Zen impose the test, why did it accept the name Liberator, and why Jenna thought of it.

The two battlefleets, and how they relate to the Federation. (Possibility: Cygnus Alpha is in the debatable areas around the Federation proper, and provides a forward claim for an intended expansion.)

There are few Gan-centric stories - or even ones where he plays a significant role.

How does Servalan's role as Supreme Commander link up with the battle? Was it the indirect cause of her predecessor's removal, or an early crisis in hers? (It is implied in various episodes that her appointment is fairly recent to her first appearance.)

The Liberator is of non-Federation origin but is capable of accessing Federation data from the outset. How - was a conversion program installed?

 

### Cygnus Alpha

What becomes of Captain Leylan and Artex (along with the generic rest of crew)?

Leylan expects Blake to cause havoc - there may be an encounter with Travis, and his situation may change after the Intergalactic War. (The London's crew will probably be debriefed #very# thoroughly.)

The community on Cygnus Alpha after Vargas vanishes (as far as they are concerned). Note: there may be other communities on the planet - escapees or persons in the grey economy who find the planet useful.

The significance of negative hyperspace, and the function of the panels on the Liberator's flight deck with swirling patterns.

 

### Time Squad

Events of the period of Blake's Six.

The originators of the capsule and what they hoped to achieve. (Any connection to the inhabitants of the Darkling Zone?) Was there an earlier intergalactic invasion and the capsule was intended as a fireship to destroy the incoming fleet?

The reason for Zen's partial refusal to co-operate with the crew in this episode and the next.

What if the capsule is subsequently picked up by another ship/reaches a planet.

How significant the destruction of the communications base was.

Testing the IQ of the plants on Saurian Major, and how they could interact with the wider galactic community? How would their spaceships/living quarters/computers differ from that of the people we see?

 

### The Web

The customers of the Lost - who were they, and at what point did the space fungus render their travel to the planet impossible.

The addition of the web to the shipping forecast/hazard lists (though the planet appears to be in a fairly unvisited part of Federation territories).

The fate of the Decimas. Could they be integrated into the wider galactic community? What if they wish to be so incorporated, but do not have the mental/psychological resources to do so? (This could apply to any population/species in a similar position.)

 

### Seek-Locate-Destroy.

Rai, Prell and other local staff survive: what becomes of them.

At what point does Servalan start plotting her coup?

How much control/influence do the civilian and military commands have over each other?

Servalan is seen drinking at various points - at least once alone and denying it afterwards.

What exactly Travis did for other persons on Space Command to be chary of working with him.

 

### Mission to Destiny

The surviving crew of the Ortega explain what happened to those who sent them.

Does the neutroscope actually work? (There is a vaguely technical explanation for the solar deficit: the plant life is imported, and is adapted to sunlight from a different category of star - ie a form of SAD.)

The people who wished to acquire the neutroscope and how Sara got in touch with them.

In this episode and Powerplay the possibility of an interloper is suggested. Why?

The technology and economics of the neutroscope.

 

### Duel

Sinofar and Giroc find a group in conflict who resolve their differences - what happens to the pair?

Travis fills out a report on what happened.

 

### Project Avalon

The assassination attempts on Servalan - who and why? (Internecine struggles, rebels, persons independent of the Federation etc.)

Avalon's activities after she leaves the Liberator.

The production of androids seems to be commonplace - a type of standard model is suggested. How would the androids function and feature in Federation society? (There are various suggestions for characters being androids.) The rebels and others infiltrate the production of androids and manufacture some to their own specifications.

What happens to the glitterball?

 

### Breakdown

The directive that forces Zen to shut down rather than go through the vortex zone: who originated it.

The designation XK-72 implies that it was one of a series (possibly including successors) - though not all may be presently operational. What was produced on the other research bases.

Where were the independent planets financing XK-72 (and others)? (The views of the staff may not reflect those of their sponsors.)

What range of attitudes was there towards the Federation from those outside it?

 

### Bounty

How did Sarkoff fare once he had returned to Lindor?

What became of his collection? How did it survive transportation to his planet - and how the recordings are still playable so far in the future? Did he acquire further collections?

What happened to Lehan? (How come he and Cally had the possibility of return to Auron with that planet's isolationist policy, when they might be carrying generally innocuous but locally dangerous diseases?)

What became of the surviving Amagons and their ship - and how would they behave towards Blake and Sarkoff subsequently?

 

### Deliverance

The negotiations between the younger Ensor and Servalan/Space Command. How was Servalan convinced?

What were the rumours about Orac that had been 'circulating for years' - but the General in 'Traitor' blames Orac's interference on the spaceship-building Scalerians. (Possibility 1: "Orac" is a generic test name, chosen so that Ensor's creation will be ignored when it interferes with things. Possibility 2: Scalarians and others are involved in Spanish Prisoner and similar scams and "Orac" is one such name.)

What happened on Cephlon? The younger Ensor is aware of its history, even if it was only of local significance.

 

### Orac

How did Servalan explain her absence (and the others that she makes)? Are body-doubles and relays involved?

Who were the Ensors' customers? (If Dorian visited them, then others may have.)

Orac's development (and baby Orac) and relationship to Slave.

What exactly were Orac's capacities, and how did it differ from other computers?

Given that several companion computers with personalities are shown, would there be more elsewhere?

 

## Series 2

### Redemption

What effect did the short-circuiting of the Altas, and the destruction of the other DSV have on Spaceworld and its three associated planets?

There appears to be little Federation activity in the area (enough to map it at some point in the historic past, but not to be aware of the construction of Spaceworld). Is there subsequent involvement - or do the rebels decide to intervene on their own behalf? (This sort of activity might be a useful post-revolutionary diversion for those not interested in administration or retiring back into the population.)

There is some internal evidence that the DSVs (or at least the Liberator, or even Zen) did not originated with the Spaceworld system. The Slave can communicate readily with Blake, while Zen, at the end of its life, reverts to an alien language: the Liberator has triangular/hexagonal geometry, and Spaceworld has, mostly, square interior and sevenfold exterior geometry.

 

### Shadow

How did general knowledge of the connection between the Federation high authorities and the Terra Nostra change things?

What became of the moondiscs? (Cally would argue the case for their protection - and Avon would argue that as Blake wished to help the Decimas, he should help the moondiscs.)

What became of Bek?

Did the alien invading entity try again?

 

### Horizon

The connection (if any) between the discovery of Silmarno/Horizon and the development of Star One (in whatever aspect) - for example being conveniently on the journey.

Was the magnetic barrier a variant on the minefield? (The Federation is exploring various options of mechanical defence.)

 

### Pressure Point

Information about Central Control's non-functionality presumably spread: was there a general hunt for its replacement?

Subsequent uses of Central Control.

What happened to Veron?

To what extent did religion persist after the banning/destruction of places of worship? (The original action may have been associated with the destruction of formal religious hierarchies, as potential focuses of opposition. The group sent to Cygnus Alpha understood what the term God meant, as did Vila the term Judgement Day, and it was the word 'church' that Gan was unfamiliar with.)

 

### Trial

Bercol and Rontane were not in court when Blake hit: their subsequent histories if they survived.

How was the attack on Space Command treated in the media (internal Federation military as well as generally)?

Blake is twice seen drinking alone (here and Star One): any significance?

How was the nickname Starkiller acquired?

At what point did Blake start researching Central Control's successor?

What became of Travis' mutoids?

 

### Killer

Why was the disease method set up? Were there any other examples?

Was the medical information acquired by Blake transmitted more generally?

What did Cally pick up - she refers to 'they.'

 

### Hostage

How did Travis learn about Orac's capacities?

What did Cally pick up, but not tell Jenna?

Why did Avon feel responsible, and what was the 'one reason' mentioned.

AUs Alcohol and the upper echelons of the Federation.

Joban's message.

Why were the crimmos not sent to Cygnus Alpha or equivalents/given limiters?

The subsequent development of Exbar, and what became of Ushton and Inga. Did Blake make contact?

 

### Countdown

What became of Del Grant - and what did he learn of his sister's fate.

How Provine's connection to Central Control was discovered, and how he learnt about Star One as a name.

 

### Voice from the Past

The system of tone controls - as used on Blake (and elsewhere). Was there an attempt to use it afterwards?

The Governor's Conference - when held, and effects of Servalan's intervention.

Did Orac scan the information in the case - and what did it do with it?

The real Shivan.

 

### Gambit

What happened on the Bari.

The subsequent political and other activities of Krantor/Freedom City.

To what extent did Servalan and Krantor attempt to carry out their threats?

The journeys of the Klute.after his defeat.

What became of Dochelli.

Who were the Trantanians?

Various other characters get to Freedom City - eg Carnell, Belkov, Verlis - and meet up with Krantor. What happens next - or when they realise they have a common enemy?

 

### The Keeper

How did the locals on Goth learn Federation Standard/come to have an interaction with the space-going community? (As with Silmarno there is probably a correlation between "elite" and "speaking Federation Standard" as well as local languages, though people like the Fool might have been taught locally, so they could gather information unobserved).

How Travis discovered that the old Charl had the brain print.

If Kline survived, what became of him.

To what extent were the problems referred to in Star One already evident?

 

### Star One

What were the other functions of the bases on Star One, and what did various sections of Federation society know about it. Were the main computers, the minefield centre (and, possibly, Intergalactic Observatory and Intergalactic Service Station) etc operated from the same centre, or geographically spread (as the lights might indicated).

Were the staff of the base(s) able to communicate in the context of areas other than the former Central Control?

How did the alien invaders get round to the base to infiltrate it?

The Federation authorities/Servalan would not actually know of Travis's death - only assume it.

 

## Series 3

### Aftermath

The Mellanbys were selling their products. Who bought them? Who were Dayna's tutors (apart from Justin)?

Why did Hal Mellanby think it better for her that Servalan did not remember him?

What happened to Jenna and Blake?

How did the Federation survive after losing so much of its fleet? What compromises were made?

Servalan's evasion of the Sarrans and retrieval of a ship - which only has power to take her to Dustworld. (Possibly that of the two soldiers seen killed early in the episode.)

What did Tarrant do between leaving the FSA and involvement in the Intergalactic War/linking up with Klegg and co.

 

### Powerplay

There would be no official confirmation of Klegg's group's death. Were they what Tarrant claimed them to be?

Knowledge of the Chengans' activities would spread - what would happen to them?

 

### Volcano

The search for Blake up to this episode.

Why was such a peculiar set up in existence on the planet?

Would cultural reinforcement ("we work together harmoniously") of the policy work better than just mental manipulation?

 

### Dawn of the Gods

The fate of the Thaarn.

Was there extraction of the herculaneum from the Liberator? (Surface damage to the ship might make it easier for the cloud in 'Terminal' to have an effect - breaking the protective coating.)

 

### Harvest of Kairos

What Kairopan was actually used for.

Was Tarrant on a training flight (there would be reinforcements should he prove not up to the job)?

Why did Jarvik step down?

What did the other characters see in the Sopron - and how could it be used?

 

### City at the Edge of the World

Bayban's fate would be unrecorded.

Was Homeworld subsequently sought for (as it had the relevant crystals).

Were there caches of information elsewhere on the originating planet?

 

### Children of Auron

The handling of quarantine on the planet, and what information other Auron offworlders received.

Were there any communities on Auron not affected by the bug? (Geographical separation preventing the disease from being transferred.)

What became of the new Auron community?

 

### Rumours of Death

The rebel takeover referred to by Shrinker.

Servalan's earlier imprisonment, referred to by Tarrant.

What became of those invited to the dinner.

Did any of the rebels escape the forces called in? Was Veron involved?

What else was Anna Grant etc involved in?

 

### Sarcophagus

How did the Alien know it was so far home?

Were there others like it?

 

### Ultraworld

The gaps in the Ultraworld's knowledge - and why they destroyed the evidence of their acquisitions, rather than sending out emissaries.

Other equivalents? (Possibly less destructive in their acquisition of information.)

What did Orac get out of contact?

 

### Moloch

Events on Sardos, before and after the encounter.

Did those on the Liberator acquire any of the replicators for their own use?

 

### Deathwatch

Vinni's rise in the Vandor system.

Subsequent developments between Teal and Vandor, and their relations with the Federation.

 

### Terminal

Why was the cloud in existence, its relationship to the planet, and why was the Liberator so badly affected?

The movement of Terminal to its present location, and who knew about it.

The Federation would not know of the Liberator's demise.

 

## Series 4

### Rescue

What proportion of Terminal was affected by the seismic activity.

Cally's death would not be known (even Dorian was not aware of it).

How Dorian knew about events on Terminal.

How Dorian financed his activities (and what proportion of his revenues/scams/whatever were taken over by the newcomers).

What happened to the cave.

There are few Slave-centric stories - or even ones where it plays a significant role.

Soolin's backhistory.

 

### Power

Were the Hommiks and Seska affected by the cave?

What did Soolin do during this episode?

 

### Traitor

How did Servalan survive: and how she became Commissioner Sleer

What happened on Geddon.

Why was Servalan killing all those who knew of her previous position - rather than exploiting their greed.

How generally was Pylene 50 used: what equivalents were there, and how long were any used.

Spread of information transmission about the Pylene 50 antidote.

The Scalarians appear to have a reputation for industrial espionage: what else do they do?

 

### Stardrive

How Plaxton ended up with the Space Rats.

What became of the surviving Space Rats.

What happened to Napier.

Were there other Space Rats elsewhere?

 

### Animals

The exact fate of Justin's fellow scientists.

What became of the creatures after they were left alone.

 

### Headhunter

What happened to Muller's project without him.

Nobody would know what happened to the robot (or whether its limiter had been attached).

 

### Assassain

Verlis, the slave-buyers, and the two thousand vems.

Servalan would not be quite certain of Soolin's fate (or, possibly, of Cancer's) for some time.

What became of Cancer's ship?

 

### Games

The fates of Belkov and Gerren (whose death is not shown).

What happened to the component of Gambit that was acquired.

 

### Sand

Was all the sand destroyed by Servalan's cube of water?

He report on her return.

 

### Gold

The subsequent history of the Space Princess.

What became of the demonetised notes? (Servalan's scam could be her undoing - Orac/Avon could suggest to the Federation accounts department that a thorough audit be done of her finances.)

 

### Orbit

Why was the base set up on Malodaar, and why were Egrorian and Pinder there in the first place?

Servalan might not be certain of Vila's fate.

An explanation of Vila and Avon's uncharacteristic behaviour.

Constructing the replica Orac - and were others made?

 

### Warlord

What became of the other warlords - especially when they had carved up Zukan's territories: did they continue with the Pylene 50 project? Or did they continue regional expansion?

What happened on Betafarl after the events shown.

Servalan and Zukan's earlier meetings.

Would Servalan have actually learnt of the group being on Xenon?

 

### Blake

When did Avon decide to abandon Xenon base - before or after the conference?

And when did he learn about Blake's actual location?

What exactly was Blake involved in - and what did the 'most of it didn't happen on Earth' actually consist of?

Who was in charge of the blockade, and what was its function?

The history (and, if surviving, PGP fate) of Blake's new associates. How would his plans and his army be linked with Avon's plans (which appear to be to collect useful contacts) in PGP events.

What happened to Jenna: as Blake said, cover story, or could she have used an escape pod, leaving Blake to assume her death.

Tando and Arlen: previous histories, and what became of the latter.

Who was the representative of the Federation High Council?

If Servalan #is# involved, how did she get to know that there was something interesting on GP?

 

### Post-Gauda Prime

While 'anything goes' some areas are less developed than others.

If the rebels do take over - how do they deal with being figures in the administration?

How do the rebels manage to govern (as they do not have administrative experience)?

What happens to the diehards of the old regime - those who cannot change because they believe in what it represents, or because they served it too well.

Other regional groupings and the end of the old regime.

How far do the warlords extend - and how much influence can regional groupings and independent planets gain or manipulate the weakened/transformed Federation?

Memoirs and instant biographies.

A number of years after: how the characters in the series are assessed: this may not be strictly 'Federation - official line' and successful rebels - glorious part of our history.'

Information found in the files - which may be incomplete/distorted. This may lead to a 'historical mystery' type investigation.


End file.
